


Into a Brick

by My_magical_babies



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Graphic Description, Other, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_magical_babies/pseuds/My_magical_babies
Summary: Ari gets kicked out of their shitty living quarters and is thrown into the world as practically an empty broken shell of a human.





	1. Subtle not invisible

Looking at the pale green wall, the now underweight figure sighed and clapped a lost tune. They smiled as the person in the room next door started to clap a complementing tune. This went on for a few hours until a guard finally passed through their corridor and hit their doors, yelling at them to quit disturbing the other prisoners. Again the lonely person sighed and stared at the sickening wall that was decorated a dark green but was now pale and worn out with a few holes, the paint at the top and bottom of the room was peeling and revealed an ugly white that housed a few random critters. 

They decided to curl up into a ball and take a nap, moving their messy once blonde hair out of their face and onto the floor as a sort of padding.

 

_ “Don’t worry Ari, It won’t be a permanent thing. Your maman and I will come pick you up in a week. We just need some couple time together, then maybe when I come back we can have some father-” _

_ “You are not my father, my mother isn’t even married to you so I’m not obligated to call you anything besides your name.” _

_ “Ari, just behave while you’re with your grandmother, it would mean the world to your mother” His crooked look in his eyes did not settle their nerves, they did not want that pervert anywhere near their mother. Especially when he hits on anything with two legs and a hole to stick his dick in. Maman deserved better. _

_ “Ari-” _

_ “Just Ari please” _

_ “Alright, Ari, your father- I mean John and your Mother have disappeared, their car was found crushed on a railroad. No trains were scheduled to go out so we don’t know if they left and then it got crushed or it was crushed while they were in it. I’m very sorry Ari” The social worker stared at her blankly, trying to see what type of reaction the eleven year old would have to the shocking news. “The case will be reopened if we find any more evidence or if there’s any need to, but for now you are listed as an orphan and your grandmother is being appointed as your legal guardian” _

_ “Thank you,” The eleven year old nodded, “ I have to go back to my grandmother now” The blonde turned around and walked home, pulling a red wagon full of groceries as they cried home. _

 

_ “Hello Ari” _

_ “B-but you-” _

_ “It’s time for you to die, you ruined my life and now I’m going to end yours you little whore” A shiny knife made it’s way from behind the figures back and into the blond's chest, blood splattered over their white dress shirt as the light started to fade- _

 

“Bastard man reaching into my head, get away from me you pervert!” Ari moved away from the tall man that had sat next to them.

“Come on Ari, you know you love me~ Maybe more than you loved your maman” The man smiled and lifted Ari up by their arm.

“I don’t want to… I don’t want to be bred, I’m underweight and weak, no one will want me” Ari told the worker as they were being dragged out of their room.

“Don’t you think I know that whore? You’re being thrown out, He has a new whore to fill in your spot, John will explain what will happen. I’m not the bad guy Ari, you got yourself into this”

“You are just as bad as him pervert. I didn’t choose this. Just dump be outside, I don’t want to see the king of the perverts” Ari hissed before being thrown into John’s office.

The head of the whore house looked at Ari and shook his head before walking up to the skinny teen. He stroked their face and then stepped back as if remembering why the teen had been called into his office full of pictures of everyone in the house in various poses.

“Poor Ari, nobody wants you so you have to be kicked out. The bag” John looked at a guard and waited for the grey duffel bag to be handed to the blonde. “This is all we will be giving you, $400 and some clothes. You’re work was very much appreciated. But don’t think you’re safe, If I ever want you for any service I’ll have Alex come and get you, whether you willingly come or not is your choice, but you will come.”John explained as he looked past Ari to the guard who had woken them up.

With that, Ari was kicked out of the house in nothing but shorts and a tank top. They sighed and walked around until they found a small motel that they figured would do for the night. Ari checked in and changed into the clothes that had been provided.

“A nightgown? Oh there’s also sweatpants and a T-Shirt” They put on the T-Shirt and looked around the small motel room. It was nicer than the small room they had been staying in previously.

_ “You know Ari, you look really good with long hair, Can I braid it?” A purple haired girl spoke to the blond. _

_ “Alexis, you know you’re always allowed to braid my hair. Kisses?” Ari looked up at the female. _

_ Alexis leaned down and kissed Ari softly before returning to braiding their hair. She giggled and looked at their friends who ran towards the couple. _

_ “ARI! WE FOUND VODKA!” The tan male yelled, dragging the dark skinned female and running from their Tall friend. _

_ “Guys keep it down, Ari and I are still underage. I brought some potato salad and Ari brought some chicken” Alexis smirked as she pulled food out of her bag _

_ Ari sat up and opened their eyes then started to scream… Everyone was dead, their eyes were gone and replaced with empty holes that dripped blood, their faces sunken and pale. There was blood everywhere, a knife was in the tan boy’s chest, bullet holes in the dark skinned females head and stomach, the tall boy was the only one who didn’t have a head, the cut where his head left his body was jagged and it looked like it was not from a human made product, as if an animal had eaten it, Lastly Ari looked at Alexis. She was hanging from a tree and in her stomach there were words carved out for Ari, a reminder that they would always belong to John. _

 

Ari woke up sweating and hit their head against the bed. Mumbling words of comfort as they pulled out an old flip phone, clicking on the contact labeled ‘Calm Down’ and placing the phone down, listening to the phone ring. They smiled as they heard the familiar breathing of this person.

“Ari? Where are you? I went by John’s house and he said you ran away, thank goodness though”

“Lexis, I’m at a motel, he kicked me out. Gave me $400 and some clothes then ditched me. Can you come pick me up?” 

“I’ll need a more specific location, but I’m pretty sure John will know that you came to me, he’s a pervert we both know he’ll come looking for you. I’m sorry Ari, I really wish I could help but… Maybe when you find a safer spot, maybe out of the city.”

Ari hung up and sighed, they should have known that Alexis wouldn’t come to help, they were over and she was with some other guy, it was all over her social medias where no trace of their previous relationship was shown. Sure it hurt, but by now Ari was used to feeling like the world was just keeping them here for fun and so other people could fuck with them. 

The night was spent with Ari just looking online and trying to find an apartment, it was easier to actually live in an apartment under their full name which they never used and have no one suspect it was actually, scrawny, short Ari Leitman. 

A knock was then heard on the door, Ari closed the laptop and slowly laid flat against the floor and started to move closer to the door to see who was there. The knocking got louder as they neared the door, informing the teen that the person was very impatient. As Ari began to stand up, the door began shaking, not knowing what to do, they grabbed their bag and quickly ran to the restroom, ditching their cell phone and laptop as they hopped out the window. They ran out of the alley and into the busy streets knowing that if someone were actually to chase them, they would not attack if there were people around to report them.

“Ok I guess moving states is the easiest place to go then” Ari approached a trash bin and threw away the cellphone and laptop, then went to the nearest bus station to catch a ride to the airport, and then the short blond would try to remake any friends and would recreate the life they had been ‘graced’ with.


	2. Blinded by thoughts not Reality

Ari sighed and stood up from the uncomfortable seat, the eighteen year old was not used to having to sit in one place for hours and having a good outcome. They needed to stand up and walk around, which is exactly what happened, and it was a wonderful walk to the restroom despite not having to go, until someone else stood up directly into the aisle as Ari approached the restroom, knocking the 5 foot 1 being into the ground. They quickly stood up and apologized repeatedly for getting in the person's way, and then moved backwards proceeding to apologize because they probably needed to use the restroom.

“Hey it’s alright, I just stood up because I wanted to talk with you because you seemed lost in thought. You can sit next to me and we can talk, you seem troubled by the flight… first time?” Ari looked up to see a lovely looking being in front of them, long hair yet a jaw that was more defined than a females, they seemed to be nice so Ari nodded and sat down in the seat beside the strangers.

“No, I uh I’ve been on a flight before when I was six but it’s been a while” Ari nodded awkwardly to her own statement.

“Oh that makes sense, I’m Devon by the way. So what has you so bothered..?” Devon paused looking at Ari as if silently asking for their name

“Ari, and I was just remembering some old friends that I haven’t seen in a few years. You know how life is, sometimes your best friends move away and you keep in contact but then after a year or two you guys stop talking and no one feels bad because it was sort of a mutual unspoken decision.”

“Alright, so girly, boyo, alien, being, doggo, kitty, pillowcase, kiwi, whatever. I know the feeling, and actually, if I’m going to be honest, I’m running away from home-well more specifically those friends.”  
“Kiwi sounds nice. I- I feel like if you have a plan and know why you have to do it, then go for it. You are your best ally and worst enemy after all.” Ari smiled and gave Devon’s hand a small pat.

“Alright Kiwi, wise words, I feel like this is gonna be a good friendship, A kiwi and a Demiguy, a pair handcrafted in hell to spit out wisdom and sass.” Devon gave a toothy smile then handed his phone over to Ari, “Phone Number?” 

“I threw away my phone when I got onto the bus on the way here”   
“WHAT, Ok it’s chill, we can get you a new one before we split ways or decide to chill together, whatever works for you kiwi.”  
“Are you going to keep calling me Kiwi? And ok that sounds fine” 

“Of course I am, you can come up with a name for me later if you would like to, that way it’s like we have code names and no one will actually know what we are named. Like Super identities or spies”  
Ari nodded and let out a small chuckle, Devon was a small child in a teens body and as much as they hated to admit it, they liked it and they actually felt safe for the first time in a couple of years.

“You should head back to your seat, I’ll meet you at baggage claim alright, and then we’ll go get coffee and then get you a new phone so that you can contact yours truly.” Devon smiled and stood up, allowing “Ari to get out of the seat and to their own seat towards the front of the plane.

 

As Ari and Devon went to pick a new phone for the short kiwi, Ari kept going towards the simple Samsung phones, while Devon overdramatically explained that an IPhone was the phone to get, So as he was playfully scolded them, they put their head down and nodded, once again feeling small.

“Hey- I-I was just joking, it’s ok, let’s get you the Galaxy Grand Prime and go find a hotel. I’m sorry Kiwi, do you want to talk about it?” Devon asked as he rubbed their back, they nodded and whispered a small apology before grabbing the phone and walking up to the counter. “Oh Ari, who broke you like this. As your friend, I promise to build you up as much as I can, even if that means only building you up so little that it’s barely noticeable, but I will try to help you.”

“Thanks for the phone, you didn’t have to pay for it though.”

“Yes I did I made you cry, therefore I have to pay. It’s best friend code. And we are best friends now” Devon explained as he walked out of the store, holding Ari’s wrist before they shook out of it and walked next to him comfortably.

 

“Did you have a good childhood? Were your parents happily married and did you have any siblings, and if you did, did you guys enjoy how you lived?”  
“I mean my childhood was ok, my parents got married when I was six because my dad was in college when my mom was in highschool so when they both graduated they decided to get married, I had a sister and we got along well until she turned prissy and decided to get married at 19 and cut ties with the family to be with her sugar daddy. After that mom and dad stopped caring and stopped being supportive because of how i was referring to myself and behaving. But yeah it was pretty good, average really”

“Oh- well mine was…… ok i guess”

“You don’t need to lie, it is absolutely okay to say that it was complete shit and that you wish you were born as Blue Ivy Carter because that child has it good.”

“It sucked, I was fine until I was eleven. After that I was beat down so hard that I don’t even consider myself to be a human being. Am I worthy of being called a kiwi? No. I am so broken that I don’t even know how to act around people, just buying a ticket for the plane made me start crying because I was worried that if I didn’t have enough money or if I said something wrong they would take me back to him or would beat me because I’m just a useless whore that is good for nothing, not even good enough to live and stay in a whore house. I can’t even seem to hold onto any piece of light that enters my life. She hates me and the others are dead- because I killed them. They got so tired of me that they overdosed on drugs and left their full scholarships to a good university and their happy futures, she just realized that I’m a toxic person that she left me and is dating some drummer in a band and Even came up with a BULLSHIT EXCUSE BECAUSE WHO THE FUCK WANTS TO BE STUCK TAKING CARE OF A USELESS PIECE OF SHIT THAT ** _CAN’T EVEN ORDER SOME FOOD FROM A RESTAURANT_**. how am i supposed to live if i can barely care for myself, if i’m too scared to do anything including leave a bed. it’s better to leave me now before you realize that i’m just dragging you down…. maybe this is why maman let him take her out and let herself die, because _she was tired of having a useless disgrace for a child_ ” With those final words, Ari broke down sobbing, leaving Devon with a single tear slipping down his face. He watched the broken child cry their hearts content before they started shaking and grasping onto their blond hair, pulling it and clawing at their skull. Devon quickly grabbed ahold of their pale, small hands and pulled them close, quietly mumbling the words of a song that Ari couldn’t recognize but it calmed them down to where they started to fall asleep.

“It’s ok Kiwi, let’s get you to bed. I have no intentions on leaving and I happen to be a big boy now, I wear boxer briefs I can take care of myself and you If you allow me to.” Devon spoke up, hoping to get a small chuckle or even a smile out of the blond, however Ari’s eyes were glossed over and they were lost in their own daze, the only reaction that he got was a small nod and a hug showing that they were not going to walk back to their bed.

Devon lifted Ari up and put her in the bed that was in the room, he decided to take the couch and let the smaller one rest quietly, he knew it was wrong but he needed some more answers os he walked over to their bag and quietly unzipped it, he looked inside and found a letter with a drawing of a bleeding flower. As the tall demiboy opened it, he noticed that it was never glued shut, it was just tucked in the bottom flap, as in Ari had already opened the letter, whether it was before the plane or on the plane. 

_ ‘Don’t forget you belong to me, stay close, ~~be nice.~~ You know what happens if you disobey’ _

“It was a simple note but for some reason he knew that it was the reason that they tossed their phone into a trash bin and why they were so broken. 

 

“Devon, do you think that we will be able to get what we want? You know like our own personal world peace?”

“Depends, what is your definition of a personal world peace?”  
“Not having to worry about going back to somewhere you know that one mistake will make you want to die, the torture leaves you wanting to die. Being at least sort of normal, able to walk in a crowd of people and not panic about one of them being hired to hurt you.”  
“Then yes we will definitely reach that peace, I swear on it”

Ari let out a small smile, because for some reason, whatever he said made them believe it, as if he was supposed to meet them and they were supposed to be his friends because he would help them go back to normal. 

Too bad that’s not how the world works.


End file.
